


A Tale of Two Generals

by Gaqalesqua, MaxRev



Series: Collabs [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, nora wears thigh high boots and it's distracting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxRev/pseuds/MaxRev
Summary: When Boone quit the Minutemen, he trusted that Preston would find a suitable replacement.Nothing could have prepared him for when their paths crossed.





	A Tale of Two Generals

Passing by the Quincy ruins brought Boone’s thoughts around to Preston. It was here where everything had gone wrong for the man, had him fleeing for his life along with so many settlers all dependent on him, slowly losing them to the dangers of the Commonwealth. It was a hard thing to get past. Then, they’d crossed each other’s paths, he and Preston and the few of his group who were left. Boone had gotten them all out of a tight jam.

Up ahead, he could just see the outlines of Jamaica Plain where Preston had told him about the treasure. Man, how they’d both laughed when Boone finally had time to go look for that ‘treasure’ and been able to tell Preston what it was. They’d had some good times, he and Preston. It’d be good to see him again, catch up.

It was long past time for Boone to come back. He needed supplies and figured he’d see if the Minutemen needed an extra hand for awhile. There’d been a few small patrols he’d run across since leaving the Murkwater settlement. Minutemen out patrolling the area, keeping things settled as much as possible. Thankfully, no one called him “General” anymore.

What was odd was that several times he’d caught some of the Minutemen with their heads bent together, whispering. It stopped abruptly as soon as they caught him looking. When he turned away, the whispering started again. Stealthy by nature as well as training, Boone caught a few of the whisperers unaware and heard things like -- “the new general” or “think he knows?” and “been replaced.”

He could read between the lines. Somehow, he’d hoped Preston would step up and become General. Sure, he’d known the man didn’t want the responsibility. That was why he’d so quickly asked Boone to fill the position. It wasn’t a surprise he’d found someone else. After all, Boone was the one who’d left this life behind to wander and explore new places.

One nagging thought kept circling round and round his head like bloodbug -- was this new General good enough? There was only one way to find out.

The calmness that surrounded him was shattered by the unmistakable sound of gunfire nearby. Boone moved faster, quietly slipping from cover to cover to investigate. If there were settlers or a caravan that needed help, he might as well join in the fun.

Rounding a bend in the road, he found it was neither. It was a group of Minutemen defending themselves against a band of Gunners. Well, this would still be fun. Nothing pissed him off more than these merc thugs who thought they were better than everyone else, tried to pass themselves off as a military organization.

Sure, the military had its share of issues...okay, more than, but there had been good people he served with back before the bombs that had put their lives on the line every day. It was those soldiers he’d defend to the death, no matter what year it was. Taking down these Gunners was a worthwhile cause in their name. A cause that made him smile in anticipation.

The fight was over before it began. These Minutemen really knew what they were doing. Of course, Boone had a hand in it, even from a distance. He’d not had much cause to use his skills as a deadly sniper while traveling but he hadn’t lost his tough. Walking up to the group, a few recognized him. Some of them looked familiar to Boone, but a few did not.

The one he knew well walked up to him and started talking.

“Boone, good to see you’re back! Thanks for the help with these Gunners.”

“Sure thing, Burke.”  Boone shook the man’s hand. “You seemed to have things well under control but I can’t let you have all the fun.”

The man smiled, pushing his hat back and wiping the sweat from his brow. “I knew it was you right away. Just can’t resist getting in the middle of things, can you?”

“If you recall, I wasn’t in the middle. I was out there somewhere.” Boone pointed behind him with a thumb.

“True enough. So, what brings you back to these parts? Tired of traveling finally?”

“For a bit I guess. I need some supplies anyway. Thought I’d see if the Minutemen needed an extra hand for awhile.”

Boone gauged Burke’s reaction, wanting to see if the other man let slip about this new General or if he might just say come right out with the truth. The decision was taken away from Burke as another one of the group, just a kid really, walked up to them and started talking. Someone Boone didn’t recognize.

“Sir? We found some grenades, a few mines and a couple pistols. Plus whatever we took off the Gunners. Should we get it back to the General?”

Biting back a smile at how Burke winced with the young woman’s choice of words, he answered, “Yeah, Maggie. Get it packed up and we’ll head back.”

As she walked away, Boone waited for Burke to elaborate. “Well?” He pushed when no explanation was forthcoming. Crossing his arms, he stood military straight, one eyebrow cocked up in question.

“Shit. Well, cat’s outta the bag now, huh? Alright. Preston found someone to step in when you left, someone right smart to take over as General. Damn good one, too. I, uh, suppose you were heading to the Castle then?” At Boone’s nod, he continued, “Might as well head in with us then. Strength in numbers and we can always use an extra hand. Especially one as damn accurate as yours.”

Boone helped them pack up everything they’d scavenged and the group set off, headed for the Castle. And this new General who he’d heard about but who was still a mystery.

As the group walked along the main highway towards the Castle, Boone questioned Burke about the new General. Well, tried to.

“So, about this new General,” Boone started. He wasn’t sure but he thought he saw a smirk alight on Burke’s face. Trick of the light, had to be. “What’s she...or he...like?”

“You know, if you didn't go galavanting all over to parts unknown, you might have the answer to that.”

 “But I did and that's why I'm asking you.”

Burke started at him for a few seconds, opened his mouth too say something and was interrupted.  It was the same girl who had interrupted them the first time. Boone was starting to wonder if it was on purpose.

“Sir, mirelurks have been spotted up ahead to the right. There are some buildings that might hide supplies.”

Still young and eager for action, she sounded so hopeful. Hoping for action could also get you and your fellow soldiers killed, quickly.  Glancing at Burke, the man gave a barely perceptible shake of his head.

There was a time Boone would have stepped in, talked to the kid and shown him the ropes, tamped that enthusiasm down a little. Not anymore. It wasn’t his place now. He wasn’t the General anymore, wasn’t even sure he could be considered one of the Minutemen. More like he was just a gun for hire if needed.

Burke convinced the kid, Maggie, Boone remembered, to back off and fight another day. And so their travels continued.

“These kids nowadays, so eager to see action, get in the thick of things.” He turned to Boone, “Were we that bad?”

The question made Boone laugh, “Hell yeah. In fact, we were probably worse!”

Even though they came from different times, he and Burke had spent enough time together to realize not a lot had changed. Especially kids jumping into a military type organization and wanting to see the area, wanting to fight at every opportunity.

Knowing his earlier questions wouldn’t be answered and he’d see the new General soon enough with his own eyes, Boone let Burke off the hook. The rest of the walk was uneventful, mostly. Maggie got to see a little bit of action with a small group of Raiders, three in total. It took but a few minutes. Having taken out two of them herself, she just about floated to the Castle and gave Burke and Boone their second hearty laugh of the day.

Not much later, Boone could see the walls of the Castle growing in size as they moved closer. In a way, it was like coming home. Inside the concrete walls was one of the many places he’d called home for awhile. In other ways, seeing it was bittersweet. He wasn’t in charge anymore and this was no longer his home. None of the Minutemen would look to him for leadership or to answer questions, gathering around him when he walked through the archway.

He was just plain old Boone now, a settler or rather scavver like many of them. It was what he’d wanted after all. He could only wonder what and who he’d find inside. Thankfully, he was hidden amongst the group of Minutemen. Sure, he was taller than Burke by a few inches, towered over the others but maybe, he could at least get a few feet inside before he was recognized.

It would be interesting to see how the new General greeted the former one.

“Hey,” he flagged down a passing guard, “where’s the General?”

“Talking with Preston,” she replied. “Think they’re in the General’s quarters.”

The General’s quarters. The ones that had been his at one time. Damn, he really had to quit thinking this way. None of this was his anymore. Not the responsibility, not the perks such as they were, not the admiration or the feeling you got from leading a group of barely trained settlers turned Minutemen into a fight and coming out on top. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he glanced around before heading inside. The Castle had certainly changed in many ways. The walls were shored up, a hearty garden grew abundantly. There were more settlers than when he left and all of them were busy.

Inside the walls, various booths were set up for trading: Weapons and ammunition, food and drinks, clothing. It was bustling, not overly busy but things had certainly changed. He wondered if this was all the new General’s doing or if Preston had done it.

Voices drifted from behind the door. He recognized Preston’s. Damn but it would be good to see him again. The other voice he couldn’t quite make out. The mystery continued but not for much longer.

Boone walked through the doorway, and two figures turned to look at him. Preston was familiar, a surprised smile gracing his face when he recognised Boone. The other figure was female.

Boone...hadn’t been expecting that.

She gazed at him with bright blue eyes that were half-covered by thick dark hair, highlighted by a smear of blue paint that ran over her nose from cheekbone to cheekbone, a contrast to her dark skin. He sized the woman up in a moment and his gaze briefly dropped to her mouth. Lipstick. Most people didn’t wear lipstick.

His eyes dropped a little further. The coat had been tailored to fit her perfectly, but it was parted at the thigh to reveal an inch of blue vault suit and black leather boots that hugged her legs in a way that stirred something in him he hadn’t thought about in a _long_ damn time.

“Boone!” Preston said. “Man, it’s good to see you again! How’ve you been?”

“Boone?” the woman asked. Her voice was soft with a cigarette rasp, and as her hands slid onto her hips, he noticed the black leather gloves covering her. “As in, the former General?”

“Yeah, that would be me,” he agreed. “Sorry for barging in.”

A tiny smile curved at the dark red lips, teasing. “You’re forgiven,” she said with a small laugh, and held out her leather clad hand. “General Roshanara Pendleton. Pleasure to meet you.”

He shook her hand. “The pleasure is mine,” he informed her, impressed at the firm grip. Her lips pressed together briefly, her eyes fixing on him. The General’s hand slid slowly from his.

“So, Boone,” Preston said, a little loudly, “what brings you back here?”

“Ran into Burke taking out some Gunners earlier,” Boone explained. “I thought I’d come back and help out, if you need an extra hand.”

“I could use about 15 extra hands,” the woman laughed. “I’ll take whatever you can give me.”

Boone’s eyes brightened, flashing her a smile that bordered on a grin. “I’ve only got two hands, General, but I’m very good with them.”

Roshanara’s face slowly darkened, and though her smile remained intact, the flush was obvious. It made her blue eyes stand out.

 _God damn, I know Preston picked her for her competence, but those eyes are going to drive me wild,_ Boone thought as he crossed his arms, cocking a hip.

“Well, as a matter of fact, I do actually have a place that asked for my help recently,” Roshanara admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. The blush slowly faded from her cheeks. “Some raiders hit Croup Manor recently. The settlers said they looked like they were trying to re-establish Libertalia. To which I _would_ say good luck, seeing as I stole most of those boats, but I’d rather not take that chance. What do you say?”

Boone was itching for a fight, but showing that to the new General seemed like a bad idea. “Sure, I’m game. Just let me know when you’re ready to head out. I should check my supplies just in case.”

“I’m going to check the fuel levels on the vertibird before I do anything else, so if you want to catch up with Preston, you’re welcome to,” Roshanara told him. “Just be ready to meet me in the courtyard in an hour.”

Boone nodded, and she reached behind her to grab her hat off the table. “Wait, vertibirds? A vertibird? How did you persuade the Brotherhood to give you one of _those_?”

“I didn’t persuade,” she replied, looking suddenly _smug_. “There’s plenty of wrecked ‘birds all over the Wealth. Easy pickings to strip down, and then I gathered all the ghoul mechanics and we had a go at rebuilding one.”

Boone was impressed at the ingenuity. He didn’t know where Preston had found her, but this woman was a diamond. A little admiration couldn’t hurt after that revelation.

“Damn, General,” he whistled. “Nicely done. Having one of those at our disposal is going to be useful for the Minutemen.”

“Thanks Boone,” she said, looking pleased. “I’ll meet you in an hour.”

And with that, she turned and swished out of the door, her coat flapping behind her. Boone turned to look at Preston as the doors closed.

“Where the _hell_ did you find her?” he asked, his eyes wide.

“I didn’t,” Preston admitted. “She found me. We were in the middle of taking out a raider camp when we got pinned in a corner. There we were scraping together a plan, and out of nowhere, raiders just start dropping dead. Before we knew it, the whole camp was silent until someone started singing. I poked my head out, and this woman was just walking along with a rifle slung over her shoulder, kicking the corpses aside.”

“Jesus, Preston,” Boone murmured, his eyes finding the door she’d walked out of. She took no shit and solo’d a camp of raiders with a sniper rifle. This idea to come back was looking brighter every second.”And what Vault’s she from?”

“She’s from Vault 111,” Preston said after a moment. “Says she came from the lower levels of the Vault. Woke up on her own.”

Boone stared at him blankly for a moment. “Did you say Vault 111?” he finally asked dumbly. Preston nodded.

Well. _Shit_.

His mind buzzed with the millions of questions he wanted to ask her. Maybe they’d have time on the journey there.

“You holding up ok?” Preston asked. Tough question. He wasn’t quite sure what the answer was.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said. Preston nodded. He knew better than to press.

“All right. Better get ready for your mission,” the man told him. “And wrap up warm, ‘cause it’s cold on the vertibird.”

Boone huffed out a laugh. Didn’t he know it. He couldn’t count the number of times he’d ridden a vertibird. “Yes mom,” he said. Preston smiled at him. Boone gave him a nod, and turned toward the door. Time to go prep for a mission with the General.

 

* * *

 

The vertibird journey was too noisy for him to ask her anything, so he kept an eye on the land below to make sure nothing came at them. There was a brief moment where the Brotherhood came on the radio, and the pilot gave them the authorisation code to allow them passage. The idea of being fired upon, this high up, wasn’t pleasant.

Roshanara stayed silent too, apart from when she directed the pilot, and Boone noticed that they were following an inland route instead of going across the sea. Smart. That way the raiders wouldn’t have warning that they were coming.

It didn’t take long for them to get to Croup Manor. There were only a couple of settlers outside when they arrived, and the General immediately jumped from the aircraft and headed over to them.

“How’s it been?” she immediately asked the first settler. The woman had hair the colour of steel wool and her arms were crossed, worry lining her face.

“Heard gunfire earlier, but they haven’t come back for us,” the settler replied. “Don’t mean to be rude, General, but I don’t wanna stick around here if they _do_ rebuild.”

“They won’t,” the General assured them. The woman relaxed, just a little.

“Okay. You need any supplies before you go out, ma’am?” she asked. Pendleton shook her head.

“No, I’m good. How are the turrets?”

“In good shape.”

“All right. Is the cellar clear yet?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Use that for shelter if I send up a red flare. Blue flare is artillery, as ever.”

“Understood.”

Roshanara reached out and squeezed the woman’s shoulder. “We’ll give them hell,” she promised. That made the settler smile.

“Yes ma’am.”

General Pendleton turned back to him. “We go on foot from here,” she began. “I’ll find a vantage spot to scope out the raiders, and we make a decision from there.”

Boone let her take the lead, following close behind. It gave him time to gather his thoughts. At least until she vaulted over two parked cars in their way. It actually left him speechless.

She threw a look back over her shoulder, one brow raised in challenge. He wasn’t an idiot. Walking around the cars, he strode over to her. “Just where’d you learn that trick?”

“A girl has to have some secrets.” She smiled, biting her lip as she turned and head back towards the road. Her teeth were stark against the dark red lipstick.

His eyes betrayed him as they stared down at thigh high boots covering some very strong thighs. He just bet she did.

Clearing his throat, he changed subjects, “Vault 111, right?” She gave him a look from underneath long lashes, nodding once. “Where were you? Was anyone else with you?”

Her words echoed Preston’s from earlier. “Down in the lower levels. I woke up on my own.”

It had never occurred to Boone someone else had made it out. Only one other room was accessible when he left and everyone inside those pods had been dead. She’d been underneath him that whole time. And didn’t that thought bring other images to mind.

“When did you wake up? How’d you get out? Where’d you go after that?” Boone fired off the questions one after another. He hated the way he sounded but nobody had taken him by surprise in a good long while.

“I woke up half a year ago,” she began. “I don’t know how I got out. One minute I’m climbing into my pod, then next thing I know, I’m waking up. I guess it either timed out by itself or...I don’t know. And after I got out I stumbled into Sanctuary, freezing cold. Sturges and the Longs looked after me. Took a lot of explaining. I’m...still processing it, I guess. 210 years is a long time to be asleep.”

They walked in silence for awhile, Boone still trying to wrap his mind around the strange coincidence of finding someone else alive from Vault 111. His eyes tracked the way the fabric of her coat fit snugly over her hips. _Focus, Boone._ There’d been no distractions in his life like this for far too long.

 “So, General Roshanara Pendleton, huh?”

A soft laugh slipped past her lips. His skin tingled at the sound. “Indeed.” She turned around, walking backwards. “Call me Rosh. It’s easier to remember.”

“Rosh.” He let the name roll off his lips, watched her eyes darken before she turned back around. “That’ll work. Although, sometimes longer is better.” His lips quirked up in a grin when she snorted with laughter and almost stumbled.

It certainly wouldn’t do to get her flustered before they took out the Raiders. He needed to be serious about this. As they approached the Police Station, he waited as she sized up the building.

“There’s a good vantage point up there.” She pointed to the roof.

Studying the structure, Boone saw the perfect place to get up there. He moved closer, stood right next to her and pointed to a corner of the building. “Right there. Floor’s intact and there’s a desk there too.”  

A subtle breeze drifted past them, soft tendrils of her hair catching on his beard. Boone didn’t think it was possible anything smelled this good in the Commonwealth anymore. He closed his eyes and inhaled softly.

“I agree. Let’s head up there.”

Carefully, she picked her way over and around debris, boot heels clicked softly up the stairs. Damn, he really needed to get himself under better control. Following behind her, he just made it to the stairs as her fitted coat disappeared from view. _Wasted opportunities, Boone._ He was sorely out of practice.

She was waiting at the far end of the building, standing on the desk, gloved hands on her hips. He couldn’t help the grin. Apparently, she needed some help.

“There a problem?” He looked up at her from where he stood. “I can help you know. Here.”

He clasped his hands for her to step in up. A gloved hand landed on his shoulder for balance, placing her foot inside his cupped hands. Even with a boost, it wasn’t quite enough. She stood back on the desk and Boone had another idea. Grasping her around the ankle, one strong hand slid up her leg before grasping her bottom. Her body tensed up, which was perfect, but he heard her gasp in surprise. With a strong push, he hefted her up toward the ceiling. This time, it worked. Maybe a little too well. He heard her get up, and the shadow of her fell over him as she looked over the edge. He caught her gaze.

Her face was deep red.

“Your turn.”  

With effortless ease, Boone hoisted himself up, the muscles in his shoulders bunching and straining. Lying on his stomach, he pulled himself towards the far edge where Rosh waited for him. She was already watching the raiders through the scope, pressed flat against the roof on her belly.

The view was decidedly distracting, her coat pulled tight over her bottom, showing very shapely curves. Crawling around on his front was becoming very difficult.

“How’s it looking?” he asked quietly.

“I can’t see more than 15 raiders down there, and I counted twice,” Roshanara replied, keeping her voice low. “There’s three boats out there, all end to end to get to the wreck. Looks like they’re trying to rebuild the fortress that was on it.”

“What’s the plan?”

“Nordhagen’s artillery will be able to reach the boats if I can get a flare over,” Roshanara told him. “I need to get closer.”

“All you had to do was ask,” Boone muttered. Roshanara’s soft laugh was just about audible. “I can take a flare instead. I’m dressed more inconspicuously.”

It was true. In the late evening sun, Roshanara’s blue coat and suit practically glowed.

“All right,” she agreed, and reached into her pocket. She laid five flares out on the rooftop and returned to gazing through her scope. “I’ll cover you from here.”

Boone took the flares. “Where do you want them to hit?” he asked.

“Any of the boats. If you can throw one far enough to hit the big one, even better,” Roshanara replied, her eyes on the raiders below them. He felt that admiration return. She was good at keeping her head in the game.

He shuffled backwards, and slipped legs-first over the edge of one of the holes, landing on the desk. There was a back door that would put him out by the warehouses and give him plenty of cover. He dropped low and crawled to the stairs, and clambered hastily down them, crossing the bombed-out police station and slipping through the back door. Sure, he could’ve just gone through the wall, but this way he simply scurried across the road and flattened himself against a wall. He looked up to see Roshanara lying on the roof. She’d removed her hat, and the rifle was trained on him, watching as he peered around the open doorway.

“Boone,” she called softly. He looked up again. “Sink the first boat. They’ll have to swim then.”

“No shortcuts?” he asked. She briefly scanned the horizon.

“Only one that leads towards the airport, and if they go that way, the Brotherhood will go for them,” she assured him. He nodded.

Boone moved silently into position, skirting around the outside of the warehouse, flare already in hand. He looked up at Roshanara, who gave him a thumbs up. He was clear so far, and he advanced another few feet, out in the open now. He didn’t like it. Even with the General watching his back, all that was between him and some Raiders now was 20 feet of plank.

This would be close enough.

He uncapped the flare, and threw it with all his might. It landed squarely in the deck of the first boat, and Boone immediately turned on his heel, darting back towards the police station. Raiders started barking further out, but even as he strained to hear them, he could tell they were more concerned with the blue plume of smoke that had risen into the sky. A few bullets zipped into the stone behind him. Didn’t matter. He heard the General’s rifle go off, and far behind him, somebody died.

He was halfway up to the roof of the station when the ground shook, and artillery fire rained down upon the boats. The first boat took a direct hit, and the 200 year old vessel cracked in half, slowly disappearing beneath the waves. Boone was on the roof to watch as raiders dived into the water. He pulled his own rifle off his back as Rosh downed another, and joined her, picking off the raiders one by one. The pipe rifles that the raiders carried didn’t have the range to even hit the station. It was almost unfair.

Almost.

“Well, that was certainly entertaining to watch. Was hoping for a little more action though.” Boone’s voice was laced with disappointment.

 “Sure, but it was a complete success,” she pointed out. “We took no casualties, used no stimpaks, and wiped out our target.”

 He glanced down at her, letting his eyes trace her body from head to toe. “Was kind of hoping to see what you were capable of in battle.”

Her gaze found his. “Haven’t disappointed so far.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. “So, we done here?”

“Not unless you’re particularly desperate to hang around,” she replied, and turned around, heading to the edge of the roof.

“Hold up, you’ll need my help,” he said, and with a few strides he was ahead of her.

“I can get down by myself,” she told him. Boone just slipped off the edge, landing on the desk. He reached up a hand.

“Well, now you don’t have to.”

Rosh sat down on the edge of the roof, looking slightly amused and trying to seem unimpressed. Boone reached up and grasped her around the waist. There was little margin for error here, and she tensed up to make her body lighter as he carefully lowered her to the floor, her thigh sliding against his as she went. She watched him the whole time, her face flushed, eyes bright, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to mess up that beautiful lipstick of hers.

“You seem to be really knowledgeable on how to help someone pick you up,” he said. It didn’t sound as impressive as he’d hoped.

“I’ve...had a lot of practise,” she said, laughing. As he clambered off the desk, she headed for the stairs. “The plan is to head back to Croup Manor to tell them the good news, and then we’ll go to Kingsport Lighthouse. I have to get the power working there before I start inviting anyone in.”

“You checking in with Garvey as well?” he asked. Rosh gave him a questioning glance before she disappeared into the lower flower. “Used to do that before. Just curious.”

“Preston can usually tell by the artillery fire that I’m alive,” Rosh chuckled as Boone followed her down.

“That definitely beats running back and forth,” Boone agreed.

“Once we’re settled into Kingsport, I’ll send him a report,” she told him. Boone nodded.

It didn’t take long for them to get back to Croup Manor. Rosh didn’t jump over the cars this time. Boone was a little disappointed. She spent a few minutes chatting to the settlers, and making them feel at ease. There was something about the way she promised to look after them all and keep them safe. It was motherly.

The sun was setting when they headed off. They retraced their steps once again, walking away from Croup Manor.  Boone was still amazed at finding another survivor. His mind kept returning to that over and over. As if her thoughts were linked to his, Rosh asked, “What was your experience in the vault?”

Boone was quiet for several minutes. He’d spent so much time in the past at first, then spent time burying the memories. Finally, those memories had been put to rest. Taking a deep breath, “I went inside with a wife and child, came out alone.”

Rosh remained quiet, waiting for him to continue. She’d let him set the pace.

“Some asshole and, at the time what I thought was a Vault-Tec employee, unfroze us...just long enough to--”

His words stopped short at whistling sound passing between their bodies. Rosh was already diving for cover.

A man’s voice yelled out ahead of them, “Get ‘em!” followed by more gunfire.

Lost in memories, Boone was slower to react than his traveling partner. Damn, but no one had taken him by surprise like that in a long time. Following Rosh’s lead, he slid behind the same truck as her, sliding past to the right. Resting his arms on the flatbed, he aimed his sniper rifle.

 _Crack!_ The report echoed around them. Clean shot to the head. A glance to his left, showed that Rosh was aiming for another raider. There were three more advancing on their position. Boone knew he had to make a move.

Replacing his rifle with the double-barrel shotgun strapped to his backpack, he touched Rosh’s shoulder.

She glanced up at him, eyes shining in the light of the full moon. Holding up his shotgun, he waited for her nod and eased out from behind the truck. On the opposite street corner there was just enough cover for him to get close.

With Rosh’s rifle at his back, her expert marksmanship proven before, Boone quickly moved into position. Neither of them noticed the raider across the street and Boone paid for that with a shot skimming past his hip.

“I’m gonna kill you, asshole!”

“Fuck!” Boone sucked in a breath. That was gonna leave another mark.

More pissed that he’d been careless than for the scar the bullet would leave behind, Boone ran at the raider. Despite the light of the moon, he made it across the street. By luck or bad aim, more bullets whizzed past on either side.

A flash of the muzzle gave him the exact location of the raider. Ducking inside the building, he quietly eased around behind the raider. One swift bash to the back of the head and she was out. Aiming the shotgun, he made sure she’d never bother anyone again.

His attention was drawn back through the window. One last raider stood their ground against Rosh. At least, he hoped she’d been able to nail the other one.  A pained cry reached his ears. That was Rosh.

He saw red and without thought for his own mortality, Boone left the hidden depths of the building to take out the raider.

“Think you’re clever? Stop hiding like a little girl!”

Boone stepped up behind him. The idiot never even heard him, he was so focused on Rosh. “Who’s hiding?” As the raider turned, Boone’s fist shot out, connecting with his jaw. Satisfaction sang through him as the man’s ugly head whipped backwards. Spittle flew through the air, shining in the light of the moon.

“What the fuck?” Shaking his head, he staggered as he got up.

Boone threw several punches before remembering Rosh was hurt. Taking out his shotgun, he took the raider down.

“You okay, Rosh? How bad are you hit?” He didn’t try to hide the concern in his voice.

She came out from behind the truck, hand at her side. “Just a scratch. I’ll be fine.”

“You sure? We can head back to Croup Manor.”

“I’m sure. What about you? Sounded like someone got you as well.”

His teeth gleamed in the moonlight, “Had worse. Let’s go then.”

Their journey continued. Rosh didn’t speak up until they were off the bridge and no longer sitting ducks.

“You want to tell me what else happened in the Vault?”

Boone nodded, his eyes closing briefly. “They wanted our son, our baby. Didn’t know what for. Snatched him right out of her hands. Kellogg, a merc working for the Institute, shot her when she wouldn’t give up Shaun.” Boone became quiet, once again lost in the memories. They didn’t have the power over him they once did. Everyone was gone now.

“I’m so sorry, Boone.”

A bittersweet smile crossed his face. “Thanks, Rosh. It’s in the past now. Finally. They’re both gone and I’m still here. Took me awhile to realize that.” Silence fell once more before he spoke up again. “What about you? What happened after you made it to Sanctuary?”

“I didn’t have much choice. I had to stick around for a while. I…” She looked at Boone. “Turns out I was pregnant.”

His eyes widened. He stopped midstride, and turned to look at her, taking her in once more.

“You...you have a kid?” he asked, stumbling over the words. _What the hell is she doing here?_

“Baby girl,” Rosh replied, her hand briefly going to her belly as she kept walking.

“Why are you here then?”

He made a face as he realised how that sounded. He took a deep breath. “What I mean is, children are precious.” His eyes found hers. Rosh briefly looked away. “Promise me you’ll spend as much time with her as you can.”

They were approaching the cannery. Rosh nodded, looking at the road ahead.

“After we’re done here, I’ll head back to Sanctuary,” she assured him. “You can come too, if you want.”

He pictured a baby girl that looked like Rosh and couldn’t stop the smile that lit up his face. “Thank you, Rosh. I’d...I’d love that.”

“And to answer your question, Sanctuary got attacked by Raiders a month in and I helped Sturges build defences. I started doing the same for all the nearby settlements as a job. I’d run down with the parts, build up some turrets and shore up the walls, and then get home by sundown to spend time with Nila.”

“I know it’s none of my business. I’d just...give anything to have had that time with Shaun,” Boone admitted. “How’s the injury?” he added.

“Just a scratch,” she told him. “I sewed ballistic weave into my coat and all my suits, so I’m mostly bullet-proof.”

He laughed. “Given how much you stand out, that’s a good plan.” Her preparation didn’t surprise him in the slightest.

“I’ll have you know this is an iconic look,” she said in mock protest. Boone thought about the black leather boots and nodded.

“It sure is,” he agreed. Rosh smiled. Up close like this, he noticed a small scar beneath her lower lip, and wondered idly what it was from. They had passed the cannery, and Kingsport came into view on their right.

“So, you wanna talk about life before the war?” she asked gently. “Or shall we leave that in the past?”

“We can keep it light,” he suggested. “So, what do you miss most about it?”

“Running water,” Rosh said almost immediately. Boone laughed.

“Oh god, I know what you mean. I spent some time in the military, so I learned to adapt, but nothing beats hot showers.”

“I’m working on it,” she told him. “What about you? What do you miss?”

He thought for a moment. “The food. Ice cream, real beef hamburgers on the grill. And cold beer.”

“I’ve...never actually eaten a hamburger,” Rosh admitted as they followed the road towards the lighthouse.

“What?” Boone asked, his eyes wide. “Are you serious? How did you grow up never eating a hamburger? Wait...were you a vegetarian, or...was there another reason?”

“Just religious,” Rosh said. “My mom raised me as a Hindu and we don’t eat beef. Hell, I don’t even eat Brahmin. I mean, if it was Brahmin or death, I would eat Brahmin, but I choose not to.”

“So would it bother you if I did? Muscles need protein, after all.”

She looked at him, and then her blue eyes ran briefly over his arms.

“No, it’s a personal choice,” she told him. “No need to worry about upsetting me with your diet. Hell, maybe one day I’ll pack it in all together and make myself a Brahmin burger.”

“Let me know when you do and I’ll make you one,” Boone offered. “Don’t have a grill, but I’m a pretty good cook anyhow. And if you’re ever feeling adventurous, Deathclaw steak tastes amazing.”

“So do you go chasing after dangerous wildlife just to see what they taste like after you cooked them?” Rosh teased. Boone winked at her. Rosh immediately turned her eyes back to the road, her mouth opening and closing before she pressed her lips together, her face flushing.

“Depends on what there is to eat. You never know what I might chase down if I see something I want.”

Rosh coughed, and he caught an embarrassed smile on her face as she suddenly picked up the pace, making her way up the drive towards the lighthouse.

“Got a habit of throwing yourself into danger?” she called. Boone matched her pace, falling in next to her. He shrugged.

“There’s lots of things in the Wasteland that need fighting,” he pointed out. Rosh looked at him, a brow raising beneath her fringe.

“Is that so?” she asked, sounding unconvinced. “Or are you just the kind of guy who likes a bit of trouble?”

It was his turn to blush. Had she figured him out that quickly? “I...damn, Rosh,” he said with an embarrassed laugh, “you found me out. Didn’t mean to cause a problem.”

She looked at him, smiling. “There’s no problem. I just need to make sure I drag you into a minimum of one fight a day, it seems.”

Rosh’s foot caught in a crack in the road, and Boone launched forward as she fell, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her up before she hit the tarmac. She hissed sharply in pain, and Boone put her down carefully. She put a hand over where he’d held her.

“You okay?” he asked softly. She nodded.

“I need to patch up,” she said. “Thanks, by the way. You’ve...picked me up a lot today.”

The trees overhead kept her from seeing him, but he watched her shift as he replied. “My pleasure to be of assistance,” he told her, his voice deepening.

“Mhmm,” she murmured, sounding distracted, and without further ado she marched up the drive.

The house had been torn down since the last time he’d been here, and in its place was a rather ugly but functional concrete block building. It had a couple of rooms and an upstairs. It was practical, providing excellent shelter against the elements. It would be good to rest up after the day of surprises he’d had. He went to call to Rosh and saw a light go on in the bottom floor of the lighthouse. A resounding cry of victory met his ears.

“We have power!” she yelled to him, and rushed across to flick a switch on the side of the house. Lights immediately glowed from inside the building. There was actual glass in the windows. Boone looked at the structure and was immediately struck once again by Roshanara Pendleton’s ingenuity and resilience. The concern she had for the Minutemen and their settlers was nothing short of amazing. He let his backpack fall from his shoulders as he made his way inside the house. Rosh was unloading her own bag, bringing out stimpaks and cloth, and cans of purified water. He watched her make her way over to a sink, and she turned a tap. After a few seconds, a stream of water shot from it, and not long after, steam began to rise form the water.

_Heating and plumbing._

“You continue to amaze me,” Boone admitted. Rosh looked up, smiling. He closed the door behind him. “I mean, not that I’m surprised.” He winced. Sticking his foot in his mouth there. “I mean...I’m glad Preston found you. The way you care for the Minutemen and the settlers is something I’ve never really seen before. Like you want the best for them.”

“I didn’t have the chance to really look after people before the War,” Rosh said after a moment, filling a bowl with hot water. “It’s good to be able to do it now.”

“You always wanted to take care of people before the war?” he asked. She intrigued him. He wanted to know more. He wouldn’t push, but he really was curious. He pulled out his own stimpaks and looked at the bowl of hot water that she placed on the table. He couldn’t wait to feel hot water again. Rosh turned the tap off and removed her hat, placing it on a nearby coat stand before she hung the coat up next to it. Boone stared at the figure that had been revealed to him.

He couldn't remember anyone filling out the vault suit quite so nicely when he'd gone down there. He spared a thought for his wife but she was long gone. Besides, she'd be happy to see him reacting this way. And reacting he was. Eyes tracing every curve, his fingers twitched in response as if they were following his thoughts with movement.

_Easy Boone, injuries first._

Turning away so she wouldn't see the other obvious evidence of his interest, he shrugged out of his jacket and lifted his shirt up to inspect his own wound. Instead of seeing it, those incredible curves remained foremost in his mind.

He heard her unzip her suit, and then the rustle of cloth as she no doubt pulled the suit down to her waist. The sound of droplets hitting water met his ears as she wetted a cloth, and he heard her hiss in pain as she started to tend to her wounds. She didn’t have many thanks to her ballistic weave, and soon he heard the sound of her shoes hitting the floor.

“So, what should we have for dinner?” Rosh asked casually. With the sounds he heard behind him and his wildly vivid imagination, all coherent thought had fled his brain. It went south instead. The temperature inside the building had risen several degrees. A hand grasped his shoulder. “Hey, you ok?”

Startled by the sudden contact, Boone stiffened in response, grasping at his last bit of control. He pushed words past his lips, hoping they were coherent. "Huh? Oh...yeah. Um, what were you asking me?"

“Food,” Rosh said helpfully. “We should probably eat.”

Food, right. Turning around, Boone forgot everything. Rosh's vault suit was bunched around her waist, long dark hair cascading over her shoulders. Realizing after several long, quiet minutes he was staring at her like _she_ was dinner, his eyes found hers. Her face was dark red. He was both disappointed and grateful that she was still wearing a slightly faded white bra, because if it wasn’t for that, he might have stopped breathing all together.

"I...uh, sorry Rosh." He turned away before his hands did his thinking for him. "I'll go out and see if I can find some edible plants around here. Only thing in my pack is some jerky."  Maybe he'd take some Rad-X and have a cold swim while he was at it. Shit! He was acting like a damn love struck teenager. At this rate, she'd think twice before ever inviting him to help her again.

“You don’t have to do that,” she assured him. “I’ve got food stored away in the lighthouse. It’s in a crate. I’ll go get it.”

Her face was still dark red.

“Food is the last thing on my mind right now,” he finally said. Rosh laughed softly.

“Yeah, me too,” she whispered. Boone reached out and grasped her around the waist, carefully drawing her closer in case he aggravated the grazes. She moved his hands. The hairs on his skin stood up as her fingers brushed over his.

“I mean, mostly I’ve been thinking about you,” he added, a hand sliding up her back. Rosh pressed against him, her body soft in his arms as she leaned into him. Her eyes dropped, and she smiled. Boone stared at her lips, his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel himself pressing against his jeans.

“I’ve...I’ve been thinking...the same,” she murmured. “I mean...about you. I’ve been...thinking about you.”

She was stammering. His brows furrowed.

“You okay?” he asked softly. Was he making her nervous?

“I’m just shy,” she whispered, giving him a reassuring smile. “I...I find English kind of...ugly for saying the stuff I want to say.”

“Say what you feel, Rosh,” he told her. Her arms slid around his neck. “Doesn’t matter if I don’t understand. Your actions will tell me.”

Rosh’s warm body was flush against his as she leaned up to kiss him. Boone found himself groaning at the softness of her lips on his. Deft fingers slid into her silky dark hair. Rosh moaned in response. It had been so long since someone had kissed him, and Rosh dragged his mouth down to hers with an enthusiastic nip on his lower lip, parting to draw breath before she dived back in.

Boone kissed her until he had to stop and take a breath. The moment his head was no longer spinning, his lips moved down her jaw and onto her neck. Another moan escaped the General, and she tilted her head as his teeth gently scratched at her. He soothed the sting with his tongue. Rosh’s hands gripped his shoulders, fingers digging into his sweater.

He was wearing way too much clothing right now.

And so was she.

“I think we should move this upstairs,” he panted, his voice husky. Rosh murmured her assent, and Boone gazed at her for a moment. Her eyes were sparkling. Her lipstick was smeared. Her chest was heaving, and he paused to watch it, caught in the hypnotic rise and fall. He needed her out of that bra. But not down here.

Boone slid a hand down her arm and listened to her gasp as his fingers touched the sensitive underside of her wrist. He gently squeezed her hand, and Rosh laughed softly, squeezing back.

“Think we’d better move upstairs,” he suggested softly. She nodded, and Boone immediately headed for the stairs, guiding her up to the next floor. Rosh switched on one of two switches. The lights died downstairs and came on upstairs, and she pushed open the door. Boone took a step into the bedroom. It was pretty plain, a single bed in one corner and a door leading into a bathroom in the other. There was a ramshackle shower cubicle, a toilet and a sink in there. He cast his eye back to the General, grinning. His brow rose.

“One bed, huh? I guess we’ll just have to share.”

Rosh leaned in for another kiss, and Boone eagerly gave in, cupping her face. The door shut as his eyes closed, his tongue slipping out across her lips. Her hands gripped his shoulders and he reached out a hand. He opened his eyes long enough to see his hand shake. Damn. He didn’t need to be nervous. Rosh wanted this. So he pushed her bra strap slowly down her shoulder, and leaned in, his mouth following it down her arm. She moaned gently. The other strap fell and he kissed her shoulder slowly, reaching back to unclasp her bra, fumbling a little. The General slid her arms out from the bra and it dropped to the floor. Boone gave her a lingering kiss before he pulled back to gaze at her.

Rosh’s eyes dropped to his chest as he took in the sight of her. Her face reddened, and she bit her lip, her hands sliding down to his elbows. Boone’s fingers were trembling as they gently stroked over her collarbone, slowly sliding down her chest until his fingertips dragged over her nipple. Her hips shifted, her hands squeezing his arms as a tiny gasp escaped her lips.

“Shit,” he breathed, and reached down, picking her up behind her thighs and carrying her over to the bed. Rosh pulled him up for a kiss as her back hit the mattress, and he gave her what she wanted for a few moments before he nipped her lower lip and released her, his lips and teeth finding her neck once more. A thigh slid up around his waist, and Boone grasped the suit around her hips to drag it down to her thighs, kissing over her collarbone. Her breath caught sharply as his lips fastened around her nipple, and he felt her thigh tense, her hand grasping hold of his hair again. The other hand grabbed at his sweater, and started to tug it up his back. Boone let her, keeping his attention on swirling his tongue around the erect, sensitive peak. Rosh’s back arched, whimpers filling the air with each swipe of his tongue.

He looked up at her, and though her face reddened when their eyes met, she didn’t look away, despite her shyness.

“Boone,” she keened. He could feel her wriggle beneath him, working her way down the bed until his hips were flush against hers. His erection pressed a little uncomfortably against the woman’s suit-covered crotch, but when she bucked her hips and ground herself into the outline of his cock, he suddenly didn’t care. His lips released her nipple so he could groan, his head falling against the swell of her breast.

“Oh, fuck, Rosh,” he panted. She did it again, her hips dragging sharply against his, positioned perfectly to grind against the underside of his cock. If she kept doing that, he wouldn’t last long, and it would be over before it began. Boone gently grasped her wrists, moving his hips away from hers as he pinned her arms above her head. “Let me get you out of that suit first.”

Rosh’s eyes widened, and she bit her lip as he released her wrists and trailed his fingers down her arms, over her chest, teasing the soft curve of her breasts. Her stomach twitched beneath his fingertips as he drew them over her belly, tracing the soft brown lines of her stretch marks and hooking them into her vault suit. He grinned wickedly at the sharp breath she drew in when he leaned in, and as he began to tug her suit down, he followed the exposed flesh with his tongue. Rosh whimpered.

He gave her thighs scratchy kisses and she bucked, gasping with laughter as his stubble rasped against the flesh.

“Like that, do you?”

“It...it tickles.” Rosh’s words were jumbled as he did it again.

Cool air whispered over warm skin with the absence of the vault suit. Time was suspended as Rosh waited for Boone to do...something. What was he waiting for? Anxiety twisted her stomach. Had he changed his mind?

Warm, calloused fingers slid slowly up her legs, leaving goosebumps in the wake of their heat. She closed her eyes, a quiet moaning slipping past her lips. The heat of his body gave his position away as he moved in between her legs. Teeth nipped lightly above her panties, blue eyes opening wide in astonishment as they were tugged casually down her legs.

Grasping a delicate foot, Boone lifted her lithe leg in his hands, placing it on his shoulder. Starting at her slender ankle, his lips and tongue made a tantalizing path towards her core. Her scent drifted over him and Boone sucked in a deep breath, letting it invade his senses.

Rosh was moving restlessly, panting in anticipation as his breathe ghosted over her center. He moved on and she mourned the loss. Until his mouth closed over a nipple and she cried out, “Boone!”

His tongue flicked at the nub, circling it and then sucking. One hand moved to cup the other breast, thumb sliding over and around the nipple. Boone lavished attention on them both, watching her reaction through hooded lids.

Rosh reached a hand forward, sliding it behind his neck, pulling him towards her for another kiss. As their lips met, his tongue slid along the seam and she parted her lips with a gasp, moaning in response as his tongue delved inside her mouth.

Deepening the kiss, Boone’s hand moved down her side, sliding over her hip, fingers finding her core. Sliding his thumb along her clit, he smiled against her mouth as it opened beneath his in surprise.

“Oh my god,” Rosh panted, rolling her hips.

“Mmmm, like that?”

She couldn’t speak as Boone’s thumb circled over and around the nub. Whispered words he couldn’t understand slipped from her lips. Her dusky voice turned him on, cock twitching in response. She was his primary concern right now, satisfying her. He could wait, would _make_ himself wait just to watch while he pleasured her. She was so beautiful like this.

Her body bowed upward as Boone slid a finger inside her. In and out, slowly, drawing out the pleasure. Every noise she made had his cock stirring with need. He watched as her hands fisted in the sheets on the bed. Another finger joined the first and Rosh keened in response, body glistening with a fine sheen of sweat.

Eyes opening to glance at him, Boone was struck by the intense blue. Words slipped out in another language and he smiled, “Rosh, that’s so fucking sexy when you speak to me that way.”

“Too many clothes.”

His fingers slid out of her and she whimpered at the loss of sensation. Watching him from heavy-lidded eyes, Rosh admired his movements as he shed his clothes. With practiced ease, he toed off his boots while unbuckling the belt. Back and arm muscles flexing, he lifted the sweater over his head. Lifting herself up on her elbows, she wanted a better vantage point.  

Boone winked at her, a low chuckle rumbling through his chest as she ducked her head shyly. Grasping his jeans, he pushed them down, the muscles in his thighs flexing with the movement. Glancing over at her, his heart thudded in his chest. She changed positions.

Her body lay languidly across the bed, arms around her head, dark hair spread out like a halo. There was a tease of white teeth, stark against her dark lipstick. One leg hung over the bed, the other cocked at an angle. Her core beckoned him, open and bared to his devouring eyes. His cock hardened painfully as he strode towards her.

Body scarred by many fights, broad shouldered and muscular, she watched him stalk towards her. He went down on his knees in front of her, rough calloused fingers gliding up her legs before wrapping around her hips. Soft lips touched just inside her thighs, stubble scratching her delicate skin. The mix of sensations was overwhelming and Rosh couldn’t hold back a moan. Boone’s lips teased all around but never landed where she ached for them to be.

Unable to tease her or himself any longer, Boone’s tongue finally touched the nub of her core, teasing it back and forth. The warmth of his mouth closed over it, sucking and tasting. Rosh twitched from head to toe, her fingers sliding roughly into his hair to secure him between her thighs. A few more whimpered words in a different language escaped her. She pulled his mouth closer and he groaned at the gentle pressure on his hair. A gentle cry filled the air, and her hips bucked against the man’s mouth. She was already _so_ wound up, she just needed a little more...

Just when Rosh thought he was going to make her tip over the edge and cum, he stopped, pulling back. She whined, trying to drag him back. This man was driving her mad.

“Rosh, turn over.”

Her eyes opened wide. Was he asking her to--

A warm hand slid up to her hip, pushing gently. He was. Oh dear god.

His lips ghosted against her ear, warm breath tickling. “I want you from behind.”

As her stomach flipped, Rosh thought she’d come right then and there. She wasted no time in turning over and leaning up on her elbows. Boone leaned over to kiss her shoulder and she felt the tip of his cock slide against her lower lips. A short gasp left her. She parted her thighs invitingly. His hand squeezed her ass, slipping over her hip and running up her belly to cup her breast as he gently ground the head against her clit. Rosh forgot how to breathe, gathering handfuls of the bedding as she cocked up her leg, pressing her heel against his ass to try and push him towards her.

“No need to hurry me,” he chuckled, but he did as he was bid, pressing the tip against her slit and slowly, slowly slipping inside. The woman on the bed let out a long, broken groan, her head falling forward as she ground into the sudden fullness with a single roll of her hips. Boone grabbed a handful of the bedding, his muscles shaking. She was clamping down on him, and _god_ , it had been so long since he’d felt this. He wouldn’t last long in her.

One hand on the curve of her ass, the other on the smoothness of her thigh, Boone pulled back, before slowly pushing his cock all the way in. If he didn't slow the rhythm down, this would be over before it started. He was not some randy, unskilled teenager. But the movements of Rosh's hips, her moans, the heat of her, all of it was driving him to the brink. Leaning over her body, his stayed his own movement, lips trailing across her shoulders, down her back. Reaching around her, his thumb found her nub,  teasing it while he struggled to keep himself from spilling inside her.

Rosh responded with a strangled gasp, her body falling onto the bed as her backside pushed against him, raising into the air. Her thighs started to shake. It was her turn to helplessly grasp the coverlet, panting.

“Boone~!” she gasped. He leaned in to nip her shoulder, briefly sweeping the dark curtain of her hair aside to expose her. She could just about look at him over her shoulder, and Boone felt his cock twitch at the desire in her gaze. His thumb pressed a little harder, and her eyes squeezed shut, her body still bucking against his.

“You almost there?” he asked breathlessly, giving her a few thrusts. Her shoulders drew in and he bit at her again, kissing her neck until tremors were rushing through her.

 _“Please,”_ she keened.

Knowing she was just as close to the edge, he moved his hips forward, gasping against her sweat-slicked skin as she tightened around him. His teeth marked up her neck and shoulder between breaths as his rough pace made her back bow. She would be wearing the bruises from the bites for days but it didn’t matter.The way she was wriggling as he fucked her was too distracting for him to worry. She _squeezed_ all of a sudden, and Boone bit down hard. Rosh jerked, pulling in a breath, and then he felt her tremble, her thighs tensing. Her cry filled the room, her body clamping down on his. Boone’s nails dug into her skin and heat coiled between his thighs.

"Fuck, Rosh!” he groaned, still thumbing her clit as he fucked her through her orgasm. He wanted to be embarrassed by how little time that had taken, but feeling her cum was just one more thing keeping him from ration thought. He watched her sag into the bed, her panting meeting his ears. He slowed his thrusts, letting her recover. It took her a few moments, and he staved off the desire to chase his own end.

“Boone,” she managed, pulling her head up to look at him as best she could. She bucked her hips again. Boone sucked in a breath between his teeth, pulling his thumb away from her clit.

“Feeling good?” he asked softly. She nodded, rolling herself back and forth. He grunted. “If you keep that up…”

“I know,” she whispered. “I-I want you to.”

That request, the embarrassed _need_ in her voice, he couldn’t resist it. “Yes ma’am,” he murmured, kissing her neck. Boone grasped her hips and thrust in deep. Rosh cooed, her voice cracking as Boone’s body met hers roughly. He drove into her, leaning back and grabbing handfuls of her ass. He pinned the General to the bed and as he pushed down she whined. He looked up long enough to see her bite her lip.

“Like that, do you?” he panted, trying to grin. He failed as Rosh squeezed tightly around him, clenching purposefully to pull him over the edge. Boone didn’t try to hold out this time. She’d said she wanted him to come. He could already feel that pressure growing, and as Rosh wriggled and bucked, his voice cracked, head falling against her shoulder.

“Rosh!" filled the room. She could feel his cock pulsing inside of her, hips twitching against her ass as he came. The familiar sensation made her moan, and he filled her, his body rocking into hers reflexively until it was too much for him, and he leaned heavily on his elbows, hot air hitting her back from his panting.

Boone finally pulled out of her, his cock dripping onto the concrete. He wanted to lay down on the bed but he was certain Rosh wouldn’t want a mess all over the blankets. He took a seat on the edge of the mattress instead, his chest rising and falling rapidly. A hand slid over his thigh, and Rosh got up, a little shaky. Her lips kissed their way up his arm, little smears of red coating his skin before she reached his neck. She pecked him lightly on the lips. Boone wanted to say something, but then she dropped to her knees and his vision darkened as her mouth wrapped around his cock.

“Rosh-!” he gasped, feeling her tongue sweep across his length. She sucked gently, but even that was too much for him and he had to quell the urge to grab her hair. Her touch didn’t last long. With a few more laps, she pulled her lips away. There was a lipstick mark at the base, and he twitched at the sight of it. Rosh wiped her mouth. Boone looked up at her, his eyes wide.

“You were messy,” she said softly.

He'd never had a woman do that before. It was completely effortless. Rosh had simply done it without asking and the spontaneity was _sexy_. As she stood, he watched the mess drip down her thighs. She didn’t seem to care.

“That was unexpected,” he finally said, his voice rough. She laughed. “I’ve...I’ve just never had a woman do that to me before.” His voice deepened. “I liked it. You’re good at it.”

Rosh bit her lip, looking down in embarrassment. Boone grabbed her hips and she gasped, her hands flying to his shoulders.

“I want to return the favour,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her stomach. “Can I?”

“Mhmm!” she squeaked, trembling as she tried to suppress a laugh when his stubble scratched her belly.

Standing, he effortlessly picked her up, his hands on her ass and her legs in the crook of his arms, and when Rosh gasped again, he grinned. He carried her over to a nearby wall, pushing her back against the concrete. He gave her a brief kiss. Rosh moaned, and then he sunk to his knees, kissing his way down her belly as her legs were slung over his shoulders.

A choked sob escaped her when his lips found her clit, and her hands immediately buried in his hair. Boone’s tongue swept up from the base of her slit, catching the salty taste of his own cum in his mouth. She jerked as he lapped at her nub before moving back to kiss at her slit. His hands squeezed her ass, heat flushing him as Rosh bucked against his touch.

“Boone,” she whimpered, and then that foreign tongue again, rolling from between her lips, her voice cracking on the words as he nuzzled at her and drew circles around her clit with the tip of his tongue. He squeezed her ass and then slowly drew back, leaving Rosh whimpering in his hands.

“All clean,” he teased. He carefully unhooked her legs from his shoulders, helping her to stand back up. A smile lit up his face, blue eyes sparkling. “I have an idea.” At the lift of her brow, he tangled his fingers in hers and strode to the bathroom he’d seen earlier. Turning the knobs in the shower, he waited, testing the water for the perfect temperature.

Rosh squealed as the room suddenly spun around her. “Boone, what…!”

He gave her a roguish wink, stepping inside with her. “Been a long day, figured we earned a nice, hot shower.” Grabbing the bar of soap that sat nearby, he rubbed it between his hands, generating a rich lather. Reaching out, he turned Rosh to face away from him. Starting at her neck, he moved them all over her silky wet skin, massaging as he took his time working the lather all over her body. The General moaned loudly, pressing herself against his touch. When he finished, he turned her around. Cupping her face in his hands, he leaned in to kiss her, tongue sliding between her lips.

Rosh pushed him back before she acted on her urges, grabbing for the bar of soap. Her delicate yet calloused hands roamed the firm muscles of Boone’s body, reveling in his strength. Her arms stretched to encompass wide shoulders, following a tapered waist and a firm muscular ass. Boone’s eyes closed at the firm touch, and she leaned in to kiss his neck.

Boone let her mouth press gentle kisses to his flesh until his head became fuzzy. He slid his fingers into her hair and tilted her head just enough to set his lips to hers in a long, lingering kiss.

“Where are the towels?”

She _pouted_ as he turned off the hot water. The way her lips pushed together was adorable, sexy and it made him laugh out loud.

“Plenty of time for that later, Rosh.” Gently, he pushed strands of wet hair back from her face. “Today has been a long...and eventful...day. We should probably attempt to get some sleep.”  

Rosh grabbed a couple of towels and let Boone take one. He covered both hands with the fabric and pressed it against her, his fingers digging in and massaging gently. His touch was firm but slow, dragging the cloth over her skin, and the heat that followed each languid squeeze had her moaning softly. Boone stepped back and tossed the wet towel onto a nearby rail. She stepped forward, eager to return the favor, and kissed his neck again. She wiped the water from his face and neck, and then slipped behind him to run the cloth down his back, her fingertips following the dry trail. Boone shivered. Rosh let herself get lost touching the muscles beneath the tanned skin.

“I think I should carry on, or you’re never going to finish,” Boone teased. She snapped out of her reverie and handed him the towel, her cheeks red. She turned and headed to the bed as he wiped the water from his thighs and calves with greater speed than she had. The bed was a single, but it would be just enough to fit them both.

Sliding up behind her, Boone wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling at her neck. Rosh moaned softly.

“Well, it’s small for sure. Guess we’ll have to snuggle up close.”

A smile lifted the corner of his lips as a shudder ran through Rosh’s body. Apparently, she liked the idea.

Rosh slipped into the bed, and he climbed in behind her. What he’d imagined in his head wasn’t exactly the scenario that played out in reality. There was plenty of elbows and awkwardness as they maneuvered their bodies. But once they did, he found they fit together nicely. Her head rested perfectly on his chest, one shapely leg slung over his. He had an arm wrapped around behind her, hand resting lightly on her stomach. His fingers traced the marks on her belly gently.

“It’s been a long day,” he said after a moment. She made a soft noise of agreement. “It was good, though. I enjoyed it. I could see myself doing that again.”

Rosh laughed softly. “What, all of it?”

“Especially the last bit,” Boone informed her. “What do you think?”

She shifted her head a little and he found her looking up at him, a gentle smile on her lips. “I think I agree.”

Boone grinned. “Same again tomorrow?” he asked. She laughed again.

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
